Tidbits of Wisdom
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: Collection of One-Shots revolving around Robin's vast knowledge and wisdom also just stories about Robin in various situations, fun little stories, Rated T because I'm claustrophobic. Second genre has nothing to do with story. RxR please.
1. Live and Learn

**Well this random idea popped into my head, it's about random times when Robin has revealed that he's seen more in his life that a normal kid would and has had many experiences that have made him wise.. Thinking about making is a series of one shots? Ideas?  
Robin: You're not going to make me cry in this are you?  
Me: Maybe –looks embarrassed-  
Robin: -Sigh- I guess I should get used to it right?**

**Me: -Grinning wildly- Yup.**

_Disclaimer- WHY CAN'T YOUNG JUSTICE BE MINE, I WANT TO OWN IT !_

Live and Learn

Robin walks into the main room seeing his friends looking dejected, the last mission hadn't gone as well as everyone had hoped. There was a death, not that he wasn't used to seeing people die, just that seeing his team like this made him confused.

"Hey, what's wrong? You all are not feeling the aster?" Robin says with a smirk. No one answers.

"Why are you happy?" Artemis spits out glaring at the bird. Robin looks confused.

"Who says I'm happy? Just wanted to see how you were dealing with it." Robin says nonchalantly as possible. The rest of the team ignores this; Robin takes the opportunity to drag Artemis alone into a private room.

"Robin what are you doing!" She asks looking downright scared.

"Shush, you're obviously not taking the mission gone wrong quite as well as the others. Care to tell me why?" Robin knew why but he had plenty of experience opening up to Bruce so he knew what she was going through.

"No. Why do you care?" Artemis crosses her arms in front of her glaring at the raven.

"None of your business on why I ask questions. Now would you please tell me what's wrong?" Robin made sure there was a hint of a whine in his voice. The whine works and Artemis signs sinking to the floor of the training room.

"I messed up, the boy shouldn't have died. I was right there but I couldn't stop the gunshot." Artemis says, 'I will not cry in front of Robin.' she thinks. Robin notices the tear tracks starting down her face. He reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a tissue. He offers it to the archer who accepts it looking shocked.

"I may not have seen exactly what happened but I can give you a little advice. You fight why?" Robin asks her.

"Because, saving people is worth every gold coin in the world." Artemis answers.

"I can tell you from my own experiences that death is not pretty, but as long as the person who died knows you where trying to protect them, then it is not your fault." Robin says seriously. Artemis hiccups and turns to face the youngest member.

"You are one wise kid you know that Robin." Robin smirks and nods slowly at the archer.

"So feeling the aster?" Artemis nods and grins back.

"What the hell is going on in here!" At that moment Wally happens to run in and sees the two alone, in a room with the door closed. (**Not a good impression in general**)

"Nothing Wally, just giving a hand in the cleanup duty." Robin grins and leaves the room and the gob smacked speedster behind. 'All in a day's work.' He thinks to himself while humming a happy tune. He realized that the next few hours the team seemed happier, his guess was that Artemis had told them what he told her, and he was darn correct.

So what did you think? Wisdom is a package anyone? Anywho, review please, yes I'm aware that every author says that but I just had to add this because it's downright adorable to see Robin being smarty.

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v

Wow big arrow huh? Well If I were you I would click the blue button below to save some time.


	2. Sometimes Slower is Better than Faster

**Ok here's the next chapter, thinking about it being a bit about Robin/Wally friendship thingy. No not a slash…. I don't do slash…. awkward. This is more of a group wisdom not just Wally, originally yes but my computer froze and I lost the original, which is why I am going to keep these short. Oh and I believe I am going to keep these short, because it gives me more time to write more of them! Sorry if this is lazy writting, I wrote this at 2:47 in the morning ha couldn't sleep...**

Sometimes Slower is Better than Faster

Robin was doing what Robin normally does when the group has a homework hour... that is, not get any work done and be to busy helping the others. Right now he was helping Artemis with a particularly difficult calculus problem.

"It's not that difficult to understand see-" Robin begins to explain to her how it works.

"You can do calculus without a calculator?" Kaldur asks looking up from a book that he was currently reading, the Atlantean didn't go to school, thus not having to do any homework.

"Gah! I give up this is impossible!" Artemis chucks the textbook but Robin catches it so fast that even Wally was surprised.

"Let's go back to the basics ok?" He tries hoping she will comply. Robin's adorablness is impossible to resist so she complies.

"How are you so good at that?" Megan watches awestruck as Robin begins to write out various equations and begins to explain them much slower to Artemis.

"Yea I mean, dude, really, your in like middle school and your helping high schoolers do CALCULUS!" Wally shouts. Man poor Robin just isn't getting a break today.

"I skipped two grades in middle school, have the Goddam Batman as a teacher, and I'm a techie wizard, you fill in the rest." Robin snaps back.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me Robin." Artemis says.

"Robin could you explain to me what the Pathagreaus Therom is... it is a bunch of triangles no?" Megan asks. Everyone notices that the boy wonder is looking spent.

"Sure Megan, happy to lend my knowledge to those who need it." Robin sits next to the martian, and the second toturing sesion begins.

...

"Oh I get it now, a squared plus b squared equalsc squared! Hello Megan!" Robin grins at the simplicity of learning.

"Robin this textbook is going to kill me... gah, stupid english teacher with stupid grades." Wally moans.

"Uh. English. Not my best subject, I get a C+ in that. Not much of a shock considering English is my second language and I still have problems with it today." Everyone hears the shame in Robin's voice.

"How on earth are you getting a higher grade than me! And English isn't your first language? What is?" Robin smirks.

"Romani, why do you ask, want a little help with that disregarded French assignment lying under your foot?" Wally glares at the boy wonder but is interupted by a question.

"Robin friend, you look tired, yet you still haven't finished your own assignments. Do you require a break?" Kaldur had noticed that throughout the day the boy's own school books lay untouched.

"I will do them slow and on my own time, I learned the hard way, that trying to cram everything in at once never works out. I did it for a English Language Learning assesement and got a D+ on it. Batman was P.I.S.S.E.D."

"Well some people in this room could learn from that example." Conner who had been watching the whole exchange, points to the piles of homework that still needed to be done for Wally and Artemis.

"School's for fools, and I'm not a tool. Besides I am a superhero, why should school matter?" Wally retorts

"I have a busy enough life with the team, besides this is only math right now, I haven't even started the 10 page paper for english." Robin sighs and shakes his head.

"If you don't get your work done, the work that you are purposely procrastinating on I will never help you in math again." That was a serious threat to Wally and Artemis. Robin narrows his eyes to the awe fear stricking Bat glare, and both students immediately begin doing the assignments that were the ones they didn't want to do.

**Lesson of the Day, don't tick off a tired Bat unless you want to end up never reciving his superiour intelligence help again.**


	3. World of Magic

**Ok so I read a good story called Superstitious and I got this idea from it, slightly different though, if it seems plagiarized sorry… not intended, it's by Krc. This takes place way later when the team is just hanging around and Wally randomly asks a stupid question. Parts are similar just a different context. Adding this to my words of wisdom category, Robin teaches Wally a lesson about believing. Um short I know, but oh well not good at doing long oneshots, unless it's a chapter story. Sorry about not updating hit a road block in crative wisdom blah bla blah etc etc etc...**

_Standard Disclaimer._

World of Magic

"Robin, do you believe in magic?" Wally asks lounging upside down on the couch next to the boy wonder. Robin stops typing on his laptop and stares at Wally blankly.

"Why?" Wally shrugs, and Artemis scoffs at that motion.

"Because, Wally over there is a non-believer and he wants someone to say that magic isn't real." Wally glares at her.

"Yea Wally, why don't you believe in magic?" Megan asks brining in a plate of cookies that she had successfully baked.

"Wally doesn't believe in magic because to him science is magic, it's not that hard to figure out. And to answer your question I believe in gypsy magic, like thirteen is a bad number, and if you spill salt you'll end up with bad luck and anything that is traditional magic, not all that flashy stuff." Wally falls off the couch in a unglamorous way and stares at the boy wonder with shock.

"You!" Wally stares with pure shock on his face. Robin laughs **(yes his sexy one**) and flicks Kid Flash on the head.

"Batman doesn't seem to be the type to believe in magic." Kaldur says from the corner of the room he was reading in.

"Batman has seen enough of it to accept that it's there. He uses it to scare the villains into thinking he can materialize out of no where and capture them. I use it because I grew up with it." Robin frowns after he realizes what he just said. 'Damn Bats is going to kill me.'

"What do you mean grew up with it?" Conner asks, the entire group was now interested in the little bird.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Gotham isn't a city with a lot of gypsy heritage in it." Robin face palms himself and glares at Wally for saying that, was the kid trying to make him reveal his identity?

"No, I didn't grow up in Gotham, I only started living there when I was nine. Before that I grew up all over the world, you know traveling a lot. I picked up a few beliefs from various countries and people I met." Robin says looking serious.

"Dude, that is a total lie, you are a man of science, there's no way you can believe in that crap!" Wally shouts looking purely shocked.

"Who says science isn't magic, there a many type of beliefs Wally, like I know for one thing that in America you have the freedom to believe what ever you want, that's one of the reason I like it here so much, not many other countries have right like that." Wally noticed Robin was looking sad, 'Dang if I make him cry, Batman's going to run me over with the Batmobile!'

"Sorry dude, forgot about you know… the thing." Robin stares at Wally blankly looking slightly confused.

"Thing?" He asks.

"You know what happened and why you are Batman's partner." Robin stares at him with understanding.

"Right. So I'm guessing you now will think twice before saying something stupid?"

"Rob we all know it's impossible for Wally not to say something stupid." Artemis says.

"Shut it Arrowhead!"

"Why don't you make me!"

"Guys stop, fighting in a room of quiet is bad Mojo, and it can cause bad things to happen!" Robin shouts causing everyone to quiet down.

"Mojo?" Artemis and Wally say.

"Yea Mojo, bad luck. So go fight somewhere else please." Both of them nod slowly looking wary of the raven haired boy. They leave the room and Robin grins happily.

"You made it up didn't you?" Kaldur asks.

"Yup, besides you only get bad mojo when you do things in thirteen's." Robin laughs and leaves the room. The team realizes that the bird, good wisdom, stupid wisdom, or just nonsense had a lot of wisdom to share and they began to listen.

**Ha well yea not my best work, but still I haven't updated in a while so it was starting to annoy me!**


	4. What is a Hero Made Of?

Ok So I got this idea from YouTube tribute to Robin (Here's the linkage: .com/watch?v=m964AwQEurE) Love the video, it's amazing. Anyway, this is going to be in my Tibits of Wisdom

What is a Hero is Made Of?

Speed that's what was needed at that moment, M'gann was down for the count, and Aqualad was close to falling as the fire rages.

"Superboy get them out of here!" Robin shouts, he whipes the sweat off of his face and concentrates of finding out if anyone was still inside the burning building. He sees movement in the far corner completely surrounded by burning wood and ash.

"ROB! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kid Flash's voice echoes through the building. Robin turns around and shouts,

"Get out of here KF, I'll be right behind you, there's a person back here I'm helping them now!" In a blur of wind Kid Flash's bright yellow and red uniformed outfit was gone, Robin turns back to the survivor. He notices that there are three children, no parents in sight.

"Hey, over there, are any of you injured?" Robin calls out.

"No, sir, we are fine, trapped, but otherwise unharmed." A small voice answers. Robin hastily races over and begins shifting the material off of the children. After minutes of tedious struggling, and racing against the clock, Robin finally lifts the last piece off.

"ROBIN! You're the Boy Wonder!" A small girl of about 7 stares at him with awe, her older brother lifts her up and turns to the other boy.

"Come on we need to get out of here, Mum' and Pops will be worried sick. Thank you Robin. I had almost lost hope that we would be found." Robin nods and throws a bat-a-rang into the wall, blasting a hole out to the open, the kids get the clue and rush towards it. Robin on the other hand goes in deeper searching for anymore surviors.

* * *

"The building's about to collapse, get everyone out of the area now!" A police officer shouts at paramedics, and other police force members. They instantly begin moving everyone out of the area. Young Justice was the only group besides the police that remained.

"You kids had better get out of here, the building's about to collapse and you've already done-"

"ROBIN! GOD I forgot he's still in there, looking for survivors! Why does he have to be so goddamn heroic all the time?" Kid Flash shouts grabbing the police officer by the collar.

"I'm sorry, but if your friend is in there he's dead, and we can't risk anymore of our men for one person, if the heat doesn't kill him, smoke inhalation will." Superboy growls scaring the poor cop to death.

"I'll get him, I'm invulnrable to most things." With that the clone turns and jumps right into the building. The team wait anxiously.

* * *

'No more survivors, well that's good.' Robin had made a complete sweep of the entire complex. He was sweating like mad, coughing , and his sight was becoming blurred.* He tenses when he hears a crack, 'Dang, the building is about to collapse and I'm still in it.' He turns but a second to late, a huge wooden beam falls on top of him, and he can't help but let out a shriek of anguish.*

* * *

"That was Robin! Gods I hope Superboy found him." Artemis was on the ground her knees tucked under her, like whenever she got seriously stressed.

"Move back the building's collapsing!" A whole bunch of people begin to panic, screaming and running away from the building.

* * *

"Robin? Guess you're not feeling the aster are you?" Superboy lifts the wood off of Robin with ease, the young raven doesn't answer and Superboy frowns. He lifts Robin up, and realizes he's as light as a feather.

"I'll get you out Robin, don't you die on me now." He notices a faint smirk appear on the kid's face. A small groan escapes his lips and the whites of his mask open slowly.

"Supey? We need to get –cough- out of –cough- here- cough- building-cough- collapsing –coughing fit-" Superboy looks worridly at Robin, the boy's coughs were racking through his whole body. More derbis collapses and Superboy makes a running leap out of the building right as it explodes and collapses. He lands ,creating a crater in the process, a few feet away from the rest of the team.

* * *

M'gann was scanning the building for Robin's mind, she couldn't find it, and it was worrying her. She then feels the presence of Superboy's mind.

_'Superboy! Have you found Robin yet?'_There's silence then a reply comes.

_'Just saw a huge wooden beam fall on him, looks fine though.'_With that the clone goes mute and M'gann shuts off the communication to face the remaining team members.

"Well? Did you find him?" Kid Flash is close to hysteria, the building lets loose a groan, and then it explodes. Kid Flash falls to the ground holding his head not moving. "No no no no this can't be happening, not like this!" "

"Wait Baywatch, look see Superboy just jump out of a window, and he has- Oh My Gosh, Robin, he doesn't look good from here." Superboy lands and the team with a whole bunch of paramedics rush over to tend to the boy wonder.

"Major case of smoke inhalation-" One says.

"Look at these burns, it's amazing he survived!-" Another one adds on while bandaging Robin's left arm, which had a 2nd degree burn thank god.

"You say a whole wooden beam fell on him? How on earth does he come out of that with no broken bones?" The paramedics continue taking care of other people.

"Mum' There's the boy who saved us! Look look!" A little girl with brown hair rushes forwards dragging a women who looked to be in her late 30s with her.

"Sarah, he needs his rest, now's not the time-" The mother starts off.

"Hey, glad- cough- to see you –cough- got out." Robin says in a wraspy whisper, everyone stares at him with shock. "Call-cough- Bat-" Robin doesn't get the chance to finish before he is overcome with a coughing fit again.

"How can I ever repay you, you saved my children, Thank you so much!" The mother bursts into tears and has to be lead away with Sarah to another ambulance for shock treament. Robin manages to smile, he suddenly jerks his head to the right and stares. The entire team follows his stare to see Batman walking towards them, looking quite scary in DaddyBats mode.

"Hey Bats-cough cough- come to pay a visit to me on my sick bed?" The team was amazed at how well Robin was handling the whole situation. Batman helps the boy wonder up and faces the team.

"Fly him back to the infermary, have Canary treat his various wounds, and you mister, will not be doing anything involving Robin for the next three days, smoke inhalation with 2nd degree burns you're lucky to be alive. Don't ever do anything that stupid again, one slip up and you're dead, how could you forget the most basic rule." Batman says sternly, Robin bows his head in shame. Suddenly Robin lunges forwards and begins sobbing (yes sobbin don't be a critic) into Batman's cape. The team is even more surprised when Batman returns the hug and guides Robin back to M'gann's bioship.

* * *

_**Infermary**_

"Glad to see you're awake my friend." Kaldur says to Robin who was listening to his ipod on the highest level possible. He and Wally were jamming out to the song playing.

"Thanks Supey for saving me back there, thought I was going to die, and that is totally not whelming, not whelming at all." Conner smirks at the bird's clever word play.

"Dude, seriously when are you going to give up this Whelmed buisness!" Wally says.

"I'm wondering Robin, could you answer a question for me?" Megan asks, she was standing next to Artemis who was looking guilty.

"Why so guilty face Arty?" Artemis looks shocked at Robin's question.

"Someone should've gone in sooner, then you wouldn't be here, I feel like I should've told the policemen you weren't a meta." Robin raises an eyebrow.

"Meta, or not, they still wouldn't have gone in for me. Besides, Robin is invincible, Robin cannot die. I however am human therefore I have mudane challenges like being able to be hurt by fire and falling death traps of wooden doom." Wally and Robin both laugh when he says that.

"Why did you continue searching after you found three children?" Kaldur asks, he was pretty sure that Robin knew there were only three people left, considering that the police had said 5 were still in the building and Robin had seen the first two leave after Kid Flash suffocated the flames in front of the doorway.

"I know you know that I know that there were only five people in the building, but how can anyone be sure? As a hero, I have to go the extra mile to put others before myself." Robin yawns and the team leaves to go to the main room.

* * *

_**Mainroom**_

"Robin is hard core." Wally says. Artemis suddenly remembers the song that had been playing when they were in the imfermary.

"10% luck, 20% skill  
15% concentrated power of will  
5% pleasure, 50% pain  
And a 100% reason to remember the name!  
Ironic isn't it? That specific song describes Robin perfectly." The team nods in agreement.

"Some heros are born, some are made, and every once in a while a Robin will show up." Megan says proudly.

"Couldn't have said it better, it's a tough job, but Gotham is very good at it's job." Everyone gasps when they see Batman standing there.

"That job would be what?" Wally asks.

"Turning normal people into something more." With that Batman leaves the team to dwell on the true amazingness of their youngest member.

**Robin is amazing. Love him!**

***Don't know the symptoms of Smoke inhailation so if you could tell me I would be grateful. **

***Falling piece of burning wood was an idea I got from the book The Outsiders, read it, totally worth it. **

**Ok stare at this sentence with the intensity of a thousand suns, ok now look a few centimeters below. What do you see? Click on the blue and find out!**


	5. Nerds VS Geeks

**Ok, so again I got this idea from another Fanfiction- sad isn't it, but my friend loves to tell me this "Copying is a way of saying- WOW Your idea is so amazing that I want to do it too!" I take no claim for the original story I got this from, ugh I can't remember the name but it was funny. **

_Disclaimer: It was my birthday on May 15, but alas my Young Justice ownership certificate did not arrive, so until it does none of the characters belong to me except for the teacher mentioned and the plot. _

Nerds V.S. Geeks

No missions had been assigned so the team was waiting in the main room doing various things. Wally was lying upside-down on one of the chairs with a bowl of popcorn on one side; a chemistry textbook in hand looking bored out of his mind. Megan was in the kitchen practicing a new recipe for snicker doodle cookies, Conner was outvoted by everyone to help her cook, since everyone was conveniently busy at the time. Kaldur and Artemis were reading silently by the TV, that was showing Conner's favorite show, the STATIC channel! And Robin, he was in Gotham doing what Wally had labeled as the Dynamic Duo Thing, so the cave was unusually quiet, besides Megan chatting and the TV.

"So bored, man I wish Robin was here." Wally groans and tosses his textbook aside where it lands discarded on the floor.

"Stop complaining Baywatch; if you're bored do something to entertain yourself." Artemis snaps at the speedster, he in return sticks his tongue out at the archer. "Real mature Kid Mouth." She says then returns to the book she was reading.

"What are you reading Artemis? You've been reading it obsessively for the past hour." Megan asks coming into the room followed by the ever sulking form of Conner.

"I have to read War and Peace by Leon Tolstoy for English. I hate Ms. Martinett for forcing me to read this 600 or more page book!" Artemis closes her book and places it on the table, giving it a glare almost as lethal as Batman's. She turns and slams head on into Robin, who also was reading a large book, but unlike hers it was covered. Both Artemis and Robin go sprawling on the floor, and Robin's backpack opens revealing several textbooks and three binders.

"Watch it- oh sorry Artemis didn't see you, thought it was Wally not paying attention to where he ran again." Robin brushes invisible dirt off himself and offers a hand to Artemis who was still on the floor in disarray. She accepts it and helps pick up Robin's things that had scattered. Wally rushes in after hearing Robin shout.

"Robin? I thought you said that there was a serious matter in Gotham that you had to see to. What are you doing here?" Wally says in a mocking hurt voice, in response Robin smirks at the redhead.

"AP Calculus, Advanced Biology, Honors Technology? What the heck are you doing with these Robin?" Artemis says dumbfounded by the textbooks in her arms, Robin takes them and puts them back in his backpack.

"What do _you_think they're for Arty?" Robin says smugly at the look on her face.

"So Robin, I ask you again, what are you doing here?" Wally asks redirecting the conversation.

"I said I had a serious matter, which was that I had to tutor until 3pm and then I had my E.C.A.* to attend to Mr. Smart-One." Robin answers sounding a bit annoyed.

"Dude it's 6pm no E.C.A.'s take 3 hours not that I know of!" Wally retorts practically shouting.

"Wally you know which E.C.A. I do, I had a competition today!" Robin shouts back, he then notices the discarded chemistry textbook and the War and Peace on the floor and tabletop. "War and Peace huh?" He picks it up and flips it open.

"Uh, I need that for English." Artemis says bluntly. Robin grins and picks up the chemistry textbook, placing Artemis' book back in her hand.

"A little trouble in chemistry land my friend? Need the all knowing assistance of one of the smartest 13 year olds on the planet?" Wally glares at Robin and snatches the book out of his hands.

"Ha, I'm way better than you'll ever be at science Robby bird." Wally gloats.

"Ha, you wish! Only a genius like me could do that in my sleep!" The team notices the tension and tries to break it up.

"Oh who wants to try some cookies?" Megan asks nervously. Wally and Robin continue their argument.

"You, a genius, only an idiot would label you as one!" Wally shouts.

"Break it up now." Conner says growling, both boys nervously step away from the clone, but they continue their debate.

"You are such a friggin' Science nerd Wally West!" Robin shouts; the room goes deadly quiet.

"Oh yea Boy Blunder, if I'm a nerd then you're a Math geek!" Wally says on the top of his lungs.

"Um, guys I highly doubt that nerd and geek are different, both mean loser!" Artemis shouts, now seriously ticked off.

"Shut it. A nerd is the term used more in science based, and a geek is math and technology!" Wally says.

"We would be highly insulted if it was any different, besides Wally here is a winning Science Olympiad and I am a winning Mathlette, so really we are just trying to do the I'm smarter than you argument, it's a lot of fun!" Robin says laughing.

"What is a Mathlette?" Megan asks looking confused.

"Someone like Robbie here, who is a wiz at math, and competes in tourneys against other mathlettes for metals trophies and what not." Wally says throwing his arm over Robin's solder.

"So basically both of you admitted you're losers and now you are not arguing anymore?" Artemis says sounding downright irked.

"You sound distraught Arty. Get traught, and feel the aster of the day, besides I won so I'm happy!" Robin says. "Oh and go online to .com/* it's a good site to find outlines for writing a thesis on that book, helped me." Everyone stares at him as he walks out of the room spinning a gold metal around his hand.

**This is a brain fart, just awful, came up with it in school so that is why it's downright bad. Oh this is wisdom of never insult a nerd or geek by calling them the opposite, I did it once and I seriously regretted it, the person gave me a half an hour lecture on the difference, and I couldn't get them to shut the f%$* up. Yup, so this is a disaster, heavy on the dis. Sorry. Robin Mania: The story continues is still on hold. **

***E.C.A. stands for ExtraCuricular Activites, for those who did not know the meaning.  
*The website not real so do not go to it, you might end up on a porn site for all I know.**


	6. I Promise

**I need ideas for my stories! Gah! This is a total bust but this is me with some serious writers block so if you'd be willing to give me any ideas what so ever I will be eternally greatful! Yup this is bad I know, but please IDEAS ME MUST HAVE THEM! Oh and I got a deviantart account here's the link so if you want to check out some of my drawings please do! .com/**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice so all you lawyers outside my door GO AWAY!_

I Promise…

To remember Robin every time I see someone in dark shades  
hacking a computer  
I see the bird flying around  
every time I go to the circus  
every time on April 1st  
and I promise to say words of sorrow for anyone greaving.

To remember Kid Flash every time I see someone with AD/HD  
eating a ton of food  
arguing over nothing  
I see a beautiful bromance between guys  
every time I run just to run  
and I promise to offer a hand of friendship to someone who needs it

To remember Aqualad every time I come up with a plan  
need to explain a mess  
am chosen to be leader  
when I swim or go to the ocean  
When I have to make a hard decision  
and I promise to try my hardest at everything

To remember Superboy every time I see a guy rip his shirt off  
the superman symbol  
help someone cook even if they stink at it  
watch static on the TV  
need to work things out with my dad  
and I promise to use anger to my advantage

To remember Miss Martian every time I meet someone from far away  
hear someone say "Hello_!"  
see someone burn cookies  
am confused by human customs  
hide who I am  
and I promise to try to be myself at all times even if I am not accepted

To remember Artemis every time I see an archer  
a smart and sassy blonde girl  
hear a blond girl yelling at a ginger boy  
there is a secret that is personal  
and I promise to show girl power every time a guy is sexist.

**Like I said this is downright awful! BUT I NEED IDEAS, I wrote this at my brother's college graduation last Saturday and boy was I bored to death! Please give me ideas so I can write more, oh and again Robin Mania the Story Continues has now been cancelled sorry to those who liked it!**


	7. Dark Knights and Sunny Mornings

**Ok so I got this idea from READINGhearts17, who I am eternally grateful for since it got me out of my dump that I was in. Keep giving me ideas though, a lot of them are great but for some stupid reason my head is drawing a blank on how to use them. Ok onto the story.**

_Disclaimer: Robin is my IMAGINAIRY boyfriend there's a reason that I do not OWN it!_

Dark Knights and Sunny Mornings

The team knew Robin could handle himself. They knew he was the youngest. They knew he has been doing the superhero gig since he was nine. Why? They did not know why, but they knew that Gotham was dangerous. That's why they protect him.

"Guys, have you seen Robin anywhere?" Wally asks lounging on the couch one night.

"Sorry, I did hear that he's off on some mission with Batman though. Maybe you could ask Tornado?" Megan answers and suggests.

"Nah, Bats is too secretive there's no way he would tell anyone what goes on in Gotham." Wally retorts sounding bored.

"Robin's probably just doing patrol or something." Artemis says, she would know considering the fact that she lives in the city of the Dark Knight himself. She had seen them in action before as a civilian, and was defiantly certain that Batman was breaking thousands of child safety laws by introducing Robin to the world of crime fighting.

"Gah, why does he have to do patrol at night!" Wally whines.

"Its Gotham nimrod, all the bad guys come out at night!" Artemis snaps back loosing her patience with the red head.

"Geesh, don't need to be so snappy Arty." Wally says sounding hurt. Artemis feels a pang of guilt but does not do anything about it.

"Recognized Batman 02 and Robin B-01." The computer announces. The Dark Knight walks in covering a figure with his cape.

"Robin? Batman? What happened is Robin ok?" Wally says quickly.

"He's fine, just got a bullet to the sholder, and we were near the Zeta-beams not a hospital so I brought him here to patch him up." Batman comments monotonely.

"BULLET?" Megan gasps.

"Yes."

"Robin is strong Megan he can handle himself." Kaldur states from his current place on the couch.

"He's THIRTEEN and got SHOT!" Megan says spastically. She had heard that Gotham was a dangerous place, but never believed it was that bad.

"I'm –groan- fine, Miss M. I've fought Joker with a broken leg before I can handle a bullet to the soldier." Robin's shaky voice answers from Batman's cape. The raven haired boy shrugs off the cape and steps forward showing the bloody soldier to everyone.

"Gah! That looks awful!" Artemis says, she was right. (**Not going into to much description because it would make you puke**) Robin smiles weakly, and allows himself to be guided away by Batman.

"How?" Is all Megan can say.

"It's Gotham, you know what it's like. Besides Robin's had a whole lot more experience with mentally insane criminals and guns than the rest of the League combined has." Wally says softly. The team ponders the insanity that Robin must go through every day...

* * *

The Next Day Infirmary 

"What do you mean I can't fight for a week! I am FINE it's just a bullet wound!" Robin shouts at Batman, causing most of the team to have cardiac arrest.

"You lost a pint of blood, to much, you need time to regain that amount. Fighting will also open up the wound again and tear the stitches." Batman replies heartlessly, secretly he was guilty at deniying his little bird the thing that for him was normal but that could not be helped if Robin wanted to continue fighting.

"Gah!" Is all Robin can manage to say. Batman ignores it and leaves the team alone with their little bird.

"How are you?" Conner asks awkwardly, he wasn't used to being all touchy feely with people and was still unsure of how to show concern.

"Truthfully?" Robin asks smirking.

"Duh, Bird Brain, now's not the time to do a Batman on us." Artemis snaps.

"Funny, that's what a lot of the minor villains in Gotham call me, right before they stab, shoot, flog, rape, whip, etc… me. Truthfully, I feel like I got run over by the Batmobile then got stabbed with a pencil through the shouder." The team takes in his answer then looks horrified.

"RAPE? WTF why didn't you tell me you've been RAPED! GAH YOU SOB!" Wally says looking horrified.

"Never happened to me KF and tone down the language please, though I don't doubt that it could." Robin says casually like he was talking about the weather.

"How can you stand living in a place like that?" Megan asks looking horrified.

"Gotham isn't that bad." He says.

"Oh yea like getting shot counts as a walk in the park!" Artemis scoffs.

"You guys are so not whelmed, not whelmed at all. Think of it this way, if Batman and I don't protect Gotham, who does?" The team ponders this question then gets ready to reply but they realize that Robin had fallen asleep.

They now knew that Robin was a true hero, they now knew that Gotham was a hellhole of horrors, they now knew that if Robin and Batman didn't protect it that it would be hell on Earth.

**Like dislike, I know it's bad, but this is me coming out of my writer's block! Review?**

**Ok fixed the ID number, and the word sholder, I think... still a terrible speller and I was writting this from memory. **


	8. APPLE CO ADVENTURES

**Ok considering the fact that I've run out of ideas I've decided to use the anon's ZS idea of "Robin shows Megan how to work the computer" I know its going to suck but I am still in a writers block Gah…. and the episodes aren't helping! Probably going to end up really short…. anywho might not be exactly the same though. **

_Disclaimers are for people who think they own stuff that they don't_

Adventures in APPLE CO. 

"Gah, I forgot that my phone crashed! Great, now I need to get a new one!" Wally groans as he bangs his phone on the table looking irked. Megan looks up from Robin's laptop which she had been borrowing until her uncle J'ohnn got her one of her own. It was complicated to understand but she got the basics.

"That's what you get for using your phone to download illegal music off of a sketchy site Wally." Robin says looking bored, the two had been arguing over the fact that Wally had been b%#&%ing and moaning about his phone crashing, and Robin being a smart alec for the past 3 hours.

"AWW come on Rob, I'm not stinkin' rich like you I unlike you have to save money to buy stuff off of Apple! GAH STUPID INTERNET!" Wally says angrily.

"Secret I.D. much?" Robin says coolly and gives him the delux I'm going to Kill you later Batglare, Wally looks horrified.

"EEEP, don't kill me I'm TO YOUNG TO DIE!" With that he rushes out of the room looking panicked.

"Idiot… WALLY COME BACK I'm NOT GOING TO KILL YOU _yet_…" Robin shouts back. Artemis scoffs at the entire thing looking quite amused by it all.

"Robin you're not going to get him to come back anytime soon, he has an unhealthy obsession with the fear that you or Batman are going to be the death of him." Robin looks confused.

"I am aware, not sure about the unhealthy part though, I mean I use that to get him to listen to me. Wally come back here, we can just go to the Apple store and buy you a new better phone!" Wally of course hearing the words Apple Store buy and new phone immediately rushes back into the room.

"Why would to go to a store that sells apples to buy Wally a phone?" Megan asks looking confused.

"Oh I forgot that you don't know about that stuff, well now's the perfect opportunity to do a team bonding exercise at the amazing Apple Store." Robin says cheekily.

"KALDUR, SUPEY COME OVER HERE WE'RE GOING ON A SHOPPING TRIP AND THE ENTIRE TEAM NEEDS TO COME NO OPTIONS!" Wally shouts on the top of his lungs. The two appear shortly afterwards dressed to go out. The team piles up into Miss M's bioship and they head off to the nearest mall.

THE MALL 

"Wow this place is huge! Ooh look at that! Wow who knew there could be an area where you can get a diversity of things that have nothing in relation to each other?" Megan says looking awestruck at the sight of Happy Harbor Mall.

"Come on green cheeks the Apple Store is this way. Rob you're paying right? Cause, I'm broke and don't have any spare 100s on me." Wally looks worried and turns to face Robin who was typing something on his phone.

"Huh? What? Yea sure whatever. Business call I need to answer this I'll be right back you guys head on without me." Robin then makes a speedy exit and the team continues onwards.

"Here it is, every kids' dream store filled with brain melting electronics that keep anyone entertained!" Wally says throwing open his arms for emphasis. Megan, Kaldur, and Conner walk in looking interested.

"This is the device that Artemis uses to listen to music? It's tiny." Conner says picking up an i-Pod shuffle looking skeptical.

"No Conner, I use this." Artemis pulls out her i-Pod nano, which was bright green and still small.

"How does the music get onto one of these devices?" Megan asks still looking befuddled.

"Ah, you have to use a computer to download the music from a CD or from the online i-Tunes." Wally explains. At that moment Robin walks in looking pleased about something.

"What's got you so happy?" Wally says.

"My dad's buying me an i-Pad 3, meaning that I don't need to keep my i-Pad 2 anymore." Wally's mouth drops open in shock.

"GAH NO FAIR, lucky son of a b$%^&." Wally mutters. Robin laughs at his attitude.

"Language Wallace, and behave yourself or I won't buy you anything for a whole month." Robin says in an uppity snotty rich kid voice.

"You wouldn't!" Wally says.

"Try me, now what model do you want?" Robin asks the redhead.

"I want the…" The team watches as the two begin to talk in geek mode.

"I do not understand how the computer gives the music to this i-Pod." Megan says out loud. Both boys turn towards her and go into a long winded discussion about computers technology and anything in that area of topic. By the time it was over, Wally had a new i-Phone and Megan was still confused and the entire team walk out of the store and head back to the cave.

HAPPILY EVER AFTER…

**Ok I am aware that this is by far the worst story I've ever written, but it's the only thing I could think of. Gah I hate it. But I have an idea for a story that involves an OC of mine, I know people don't like OCs very much, but she won't fall in love with Robin or any Cannon characters. That I promise. **


	9. Late Night Carousing Part 1

**Ok so I decided to write this since I love dancing, and I so totally wish I could go to a nightclub..  
Robin: Nightclubs? Batman would murder me if I went to one!  
Me: Oh I know, -grins and licks lips-  
Robin: Uh. Bye now! –rushes away and is chased by thousands of fangirls who wanna kiss him-  
Me: Aww pooo! Oh and in this I made Robin 16, which means Kid Flash + Artemis are 18, Kaldur Conner and Megan would be in their early 20's I believe. Oh and the Team does not know Robin's secret identity only Kid Flash, but it is hinted in this story.**  
_Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice I would be a character on the show and Robin would be my boyfriend!_

Late Night Carousing Part 1

"Team report to the debriefing room for your mission assignment." Batman's monotone voice announces over the loudspeaker. The team who had been waiting for this jumps up and stops what their doing and rushes to the mission room.

"Whassup Bats!" Kid Flash says happily as he rushes in, Robin follows shortly afterwards grinning. Megan comes in holding hands romantically with Conner and Kaldur follows with Artemis.

"Mission?" Robin asks curiously, even though he already knew what it was he still had to ask.

"You will be traveling to Rio de Janeiro to investigate a resent shipment of Kobra venom. You are to go to the Jaded Cucecabra club and find out if anyone knows about this. Robin will help you prepare." With that Batman leaves the room and Robin jumps up and down happily.

"FINALLY! Man never thought Bats would allow me to go the Jaded Cucecabra club it's one of the most popular in Rio!" Robin grins.

"Batman's never allowed you to go clubbing before?" Wally asks shocked. Robin shakes his head in response.

"Well one time but that was when I wasn't Robin, and that was at the Moulin Rouge in Paris when a certain assassin who has a thing going on with my dad invited us to go." Robin says slyly.

"Ok, so how are you going to help us prepare?" Megan asks curiously.

"Meet me in my room ASAP!" With that he rushes off leaving the team to follow pursuit. They find him pulling out various things from his wardrobe all of them were covered of course.

"Here take these get into them and meet me back here for hair and makeup." The team looks confused but they follow the bird's orders.

_15 minutes later…_

Megan walks into Robin's room wearing a body tight, deep navy blue dress that cuts off at mid-thighs, the neckline was a swooping v-neck and lined with small golden gems. She was accompanied with black pumps. Next Artemis walks in, her dress is similar to Megan's except that it's black and sparkly, and also it was more flow-y than hers. Her dress came with golden flats. Wally comes in with a black dress shirt over a red t-shirt, with black slacks and red converse to keep him looking casual. Kaldur walks into the room wearing deep navy jeans, white high tops, and a light blue dress shirt that matched him quite nicely. Lastly was Conner who came in wearing a red dress shirt over a black muscle shirt and regular jeans, with dress shoes.

"Perfect, Miss Martian would you please sit down so I can do your hair and make-up" Robin indicates to the cosmetics case and various hair products scattered on his bed. Megan nods unsure of what it was for. Robin then carefully brushes out her hair and does a waterfall braid, curls it and brushes her bangs to perfection*.

"Whoa dude, how on earth did you know how to do that?" Wally says after Robin finishes up Megan's hair.

"Been trained for everything, and I mean everything." Robin replies. He then applies a light shimmer pink lip gloss to Megan's lips, sparkly gold eye shadow, and a small amount of blush to highlight her cheeks. He hands her a mirror, and grins.

"Ah perfect you look dashing!" Megan smiles happily in response. "Ok Arty, you're next." Artemis looks shocked but comes over. Robin French braids her hair* then puts it in a bun with a red rose hair pin to match. He then adds light red lipstick, blush and pink eye shadow with sparkly silver eyeliner.

"Ah a jewel of envy might I say." Artemis blushes at his compliment. "Ok Wally, you're up." Robin grins. Wally walks over and Robin begins to brush out his tangled mop of red. "Dude when was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind." Robin applies gel and creates swoop bangs* that make his green eyes especially bright in contrast. "There you go. Kaldur you don't need any styling since your hair is so short, Conner your turn." The clone grunts in response then walks over to the bed where Robin spikes his hair slightly and gels it back.

"Wow, if you ever stop being Robin, you could be a hair and make-up artist." Artemis replies. The raven haired boy smirks in response.

"Ok now meet me in the main hall in a few minutes I need to get ready." The team couldn't help but smile at their little well not so little anymore bird's enthusiasm.

_5 Minutes Later…_

"Wow…" Robin walks into the main hall, in the last three years he had really grown. He was now Wally's height, his gypsy (even though team didn't know it) skin had revealed its tan glory, his cheek bones had sharpened making him quite a looker. He wore a deep navy blue dress shirt over a red tee, with black jeans and bright white sneakers.

"Thanks, you guys ready to hit the club?"

"Yea!"

"This should be interesting."

"Whatever."

"Yes of course!"

"Yes."

"Ok let's go!" The team then boards the plane and gets ready to head south, it would be a four hour flight with the bioship* so Robin decided to go over the rules and basics of clubbing.

"First, never ever ever ever (twenty evers later) touch the alcohol, doesn't matter if you are of drinking age do not touch it unless you want to end up stoned and kicked out. Second, try and get information out of girls who are not sluts. Trust me you do not want to end up in the back room having sex with one of them! And third, no moping, wall flowering, or not having fun! Got it?" The team was shocked at Robin's examples.

"Stoned? Dude does Batman even know that you know the meaning of those words?" Wally asks shocked.

"Yes, besides it's not like I've ever done that! I'm, contrary to the belief, not a pervert. Anyway, I learned these off of Batman himself who gave me the TALK again for this mission." The teams' mouths' drop open.

"Ok…" Artemis says hesitantly.

"Great!" Robin grins and happily turns and looks out the window for the remainder of the trip.

_Four Hours Later…._

"We have arrived in Rio de Janeiro, putting the bioship in camouflage mode now." Megan says.

"Great, and there's the club!" Robin points to a building below that was so lit up and so crowded that you could see it from 20 feet in the air.

"Gods, that's going to be hard to get into!" Wally groans as Megan lands the bioship on the roof.

"My dear Wallace, are you forgetting who I am, and who my father is?" Robin says sarcastically. "Wait here I'll get us in." He then walks over to the bouncer a big burly man and chats it up with him. The team notices that they seem to know each other and the bigger man was laughing as he pats Robin on the back causing him to stumble. Robin then makes his way back over to the group smiling.

"Ok we can go in now." The team nods and heads into the loud and very hot crowded club.

"HOLY CRAP this place is AWESOME!" Wally shouts over the drumming noise of the DJ.

"Language Wally!" Robin laughs. The club had an area for eating which was orangey pink, purple, and very very fancy. The dance floor was crowded with people, confetti was flying everywhere and a disco ball was lighting up the scene, with the floor changing colors every minute*. The club was amazing!

****

**Ok I know this isn't very good. The idea is not original. I got it from . 's story, Boy Wonder. So if it seems plagiarized sorry, but the main plot is similar. I do not take credit for the plot or anything that is similar to . 's story. **

_*To see what the waterfall braid with curls looks like, go onto Google images and look up waterfall braid with curls to the side and bangs and I was trying to describe the second picture that show up._

_*To see what Artemis' hairstyle is supposed to look like, go onto Google images and look up French braid hairstyles for prom, it is the first picture you see._

_*Swoop bangs like Justin Beiber's old hairstyle. _

_*Don't know if there's a time difference between Rio and New England, so I just made that up. _

_*To see what the club I am trying to describe looks like look up Modern day nightclubs on Google images, any of the pictures with bright neon colors are close to it. _


	10. Late Night Carousing Part 2

**Ok continuing from my previous chapter, Robin and the Team are at a nightclub to research a mysterious shipment of Kobra venom! Remember here Robin is 16 not 13. Happy readings!  
Robin: You're not going to make me dance like a bastard are you?  
Batman: -gives Robin the Batglare- I thought I told you NO SWEARING!  
Me: EEEP! –Tries to run but Batman grabs my cape- OH NO AHHH!  
Robin: She doesn't own Young Justice! =)  
Me: Warning, dirty lyrics up ahead but if you don't want to read them they are in italics and it is possible to skip over them… also Robin dancing dirty (not pervert dirty but not 100% clean either) Oh I also don't own any songs or artists you see below!**

Late Night Carousing Part 2

"Woot! Finally I've been waiting to go here forever!" Robin says excitedly as they enter the club.

"So how are we supposed to get the information?" Kaldur em… Kyle asks the raven haired boy.

"Mingle! Duh! I mean we're at a famous club with lots of girls, so mingle around and ask, oh and don't be a Wallflower that's just embarrassing! Oh My Gosh I love this song!" Robin shouts as teach me how to dougie comes on, the dirty version mind you.

_Aye! Aye!  
Teach me how to dougie (aye! )  
_  
Robin immediately throws himself onto the dancefloor and begins to match the movements of the girls around him. The team waches in awe as their little, well not so little anymore, bird begins to dance.

_They be like Smoove (what?)  
Can u teach me how to dougie?  
You know why?  
'Cause all da bitches love me (aye! )  
All I need is a beat that's super bumpin'  
And for you, you, you to back it up and dump it!  
Put your arms out front, lean side to side  
They gon' be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right?  
Ain't nobody fuckin' wid my bro from morningside  
He go by Bubba and he hit dat dance wid thunder  
I ain't from Dallas but I D-town boogie  
I show my moves off and errbody tryna do me  
I leave da function and all da ladies tryna screw me  
You just do you and I'ma do me (all day)  
Niggas love to hate so they try to shoot me  
Bitches be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me  
I make the party shine bright when it's started boomin'  
Dis beat was bubblegum so I had to chew it  
_  
Suddenly the chorus comes on and the team gasps as Robin begins to do the dougie, girls literally swoon and everyone watches. They had never seen Robin so free and so happy. He was an amazing dancer I'll give you that.

_Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
All my bitches love me  
All my, all my bitches love me  
All my bitches love me  
You ain't fuckin wid my dougie! x2  
_  
Robin laughs and begins to shimmy a little more than necessary, **(drool keep my eyes up don't look oh man I looked drool!)**

_My name is yung!  
For da dudes who don't know me  
I know I'm from da west but I can teach you how to dougie!  
Step up in da club and all these bitches bug me  
All da niggas dancin', none of them know me  
I hear da spot screamin' like "Aye! Get it brody!"  
So I'm on my shoulders and I take it real low  
Dey like "how you da dat? he can dougie on the floor!"  
And when dat nigga stop they like "dougie some mo'!"  
I'm like a nigga kinda tired so, I pass it to da bro!  
M-bone! show these cats how to do dat down south dance  
Dat we learned a lil too fast and bought it to da hood  
And got da whole crew askin...  
_  
"Is this even appropriate for a 16 year old?" Megan asks as the chorus comes on again.  
"Ah… no." Is all Wally says as he stares in awe at Robin's BAMF dancing skills.

_Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
All my bitches love me  
All my, all my bitches love me  
All my bitches love me  
You aint fuckin wit my dougie! x2  
_  
"So does the Batman allow him to dance like that?" Conner asks.  
"Probably not." Artemis replies watching with an amused expression on her face.  
"Oh." Is all Conner says.

_Back of the party I don't really like to boogie  
I'm just tryna get bent and meet a thick redbone  
(Mmm) she do her dougie and all them bitches hatin' but I'm bout  
To escape with a bitch and head home (fuck it)  
She got her friends so is a two man and  
And I wanna run it even if her legs long  
She like you hubby, I think she love me but,  
I change da subject and I do my dougie  
Cuz, I don't give a fuck, blow trees, get money  
Me, smoove, hef in the back with playboy bunnies  
We gon' make em do the dougie in the middle of da bed  
And when I asked for some head da bitch looked at me funny  
Daaah! bitch you can't tell me nothin star make the beat  
And I just took it out the oven, I just see the dougie when everybody  
Clubbin and I hate skinny jeans cuz the burner keep rubbin!  
_  
By the time the chorus came around again, Robin was surrounded by girls all of them following his movements. The kid had started a club wide dance movement in the space of a few minutes.  
"You know that kid?" A boy dressed in black with spiked hair and an earing asks the group.  
"Yes, he's our friend." Wally replies curtly, he was getting tired of seeing Artemis stare at Robin. She was HIS girlfriend not Robin's.  
"Your friend's got some moves I'll give you that. Cya" The boy walks off without another word.  
"Is it normal for people to randomly come up to you on Earth?" Megan asks looking confused.  
"Not really, unless you're at a club like this, normally if a random person comes up to you, you should probably run away since they might wanna kidnap you." Wally replies in a monotone.

_Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
Teach me how to dougie  
Teach me, teach me how to dougie  
All my bitches love me  
All my, all my bitches love me  
All my bitches love me  
You aint fuckin wit my dougie! x2  
_  
Robin comes back to the group grinning and whipping the sweat from his face. He grins at them.

"Robin surely the Batman wouldn't approve of this!" Megan cries out, a few people nearby give her weird looks.

"SHH with the amenay AtmanBay please! People here won't question you but we might tip off the ObraKay enomVay ipperShay and I really don't want to leave I just got here anyway!" He says grinning happily. The team gives him a weird look.

"Yea, but did you get any information, to us it looked like you were only dancing." Kyle says seriously.

"As Joker likes to say Why so serious? Seriously guys, have fun and get the information by talking with people, I mean people are just going to come up to you and say they know where ObraKay enomVay is!" Robin says, he declines a margarita offered to him by a waitress.

"Ok fine." Artemis says sounding bored. She then leaves the group and walks over to a gathering of girls and says something. The girls squeal and immediately pull her in as they begin to gossip.

"Rob our song just came up!" Wally shouts excitedly as Party Rock Anthem comes up. Robin grins at his partner and brother.

"Let's do this bro!" He says in a goofy voice. Kaldur, Megan and Conner watch as the two go onto the dance floor and begin dancing to the song.

_PARTY ROCK  
YEA  
Whoa!  
LET'S GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time  
_  
_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
_  
_We just wanna see ya!_

Shake that!

At the words Shake that! Robin and Wally imediately begin breakdancing, Artemis rejoins the rest of the group holding several sheets of paper with writing on it.  
"I guess your search was sucessful?" Kaldur asks noticing the papers.  
"Yup, and Oh my GOD are Wally and Robin break dancing!" She says noticing the two for the first time. The others nod looking excited.  
"What is break dancing exactly, I've seen it but I do not understand, they do not break anything while dancing." Megan says sounding confused.  
"Break dancing is really hard to do, and really hard to describe. Just watch." Artemis replies smuggly.

_In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,  
She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move weight like she owns the block  
Where I drank I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
Half black half white, domino  
Gain the money Oprah Doe!_

Yo!  
I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin  
Hey!

Robin and Wally immediately begin rapping outloud casuing all the girl nearby to scream and cheer the two on while they dance. Wally lowers his hands and Robin steps up while Wally launches him into the air, Robin flips 2 times and lands in a split. This causes the team to gasp, but Robin shows no emotion he just grins and helicopter's his legs and spins on his head landing in a suggestive pose winking at the team.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

Let's go  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling  
Shuffling shuffling

At every day I'm shuffling, the two boys immediately take over the entire floor shuffling and causing everyone to clap and cheer and follow their example.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad_

One more shot for us  
(Another round)  
Please fill up my cup  
(Don't mess around)  
We just wanna see  
(You shake it now)  
Now you home with me  
(You're naked now)

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound

_[x3]__  
Put your hands up to the sound __[x2]__  
Get up __[x9]__  
Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up! __[x4]_

Robin grins as several girls surround him and Wally as the next part of the song comes up.

_Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good good good time  
_  
Robin begins moving in a way that most deffinately if Batman saw would not be happy, the team thinks to themselves as Robin and Wally show off their mad skills.  
_  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
_  
_Shake that!  
Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

Again they begin to shuffle getting everyone to cheer and laugh and clap. The team was watching in amazement.

_Put your Put your  
Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)  
Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
Put your Put your  
Put your hands up  
Your hands up  
Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling_

"How did you guys like the show?" Robin says breathing heavily but otherwise showing no signs of exahustion. Wally on the other hand was red faced from the heat and giving a grin that even the Joker would be jelous of.

"Nice going dude!"

"Call me cutey!"

"Whoa man you like the bawmb!"

The team watches as several girls run up and kiss Robin. He smirks at Wally, who pointedly ignores him.

"Hey dude I've already got the one girl I'll ever need right here." Wally replies pulling Artemis into a hug, she laughs and kisses him on the cheek. A slow dance comes up and the two go out and dance away on the floor. Robin and Kaldur both find girls, while Megan and Conner pair up and the entire team begins to dance to the song DJ Got Us Falling In Love.

**I'm thinking about making this series into a different story? Oppinions? Like the idea, don't like it? Come on give me your best! Again I do not own any of the songs listed above. Also this story is based off of . . 's story so I don't take credit for the plot idea which is based off of her Boy Wonder series. Review? **

**XXXXX  
****XXXXX  
****XXXXX  
****XXXXX  
****XXXX  
****XXXX  
****XXXX  
****XXX  
****XXXXXXX  
****XXXXXX  
****XXXXX  
****XXXX  
****XXX  
****XX  
****X  
Review Button below, not a doomsday button I can assure you of that!**


	11. Late Night Carousing Part 3

**Ok sorry for not updating, I was feeling lazy this weekend since it was sooooooo hot. I literally spent most of the weekend in the basement sleeping, or reading fanfiction. Yea my computer that I use to write my stories is in the cold basement, it made me happy! Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for more stories please do tell. Also go to my profile page and vote on the poll! Ok on with the story, this part is going to be shorter than my other ones since I want to finish this so I can go onto other stories, but have no fear this is not the last chapter of Tidbits of Wisdom, I am aiming for 20 maybe 30 chapters in this so yea. Also I want to change the name, anyone have any ideas for a new name? Wow this is a long author's note. One last thing, CURSE YOU GREIG WEISMAN FOR PUTTING YOUNG JUSTICE ON HIATUS AGAIN, AND WHEN THE STORY PLOT WAS JUST GETTING INTERESTING TOO! WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY! Ok done with the rant… on with the story.  
Robin: Finally! Oh and italics in this story are Batspeak btw.  
Me: You do realize your making this note even longer right?  
Robin: Curse your fangirl logic.  
Me: Uh it's not fangirl logic it's common sense.  
Robin: Whatever.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the following, Young Justice or anything that looks familiar to you._

Late Night Carousing Part 3

"So what did you guys find out?" Robin asks coming over to the rest of his team. The team noticed that his face was flushed from dancing so much and that he was smiling a whole bunch.

"Nothing for me, no one here seems to know about any venom shipments." Kyle answers (Kaldur's fake name).

"I was also unsuccessful." Megan replies sadly, Robin smiles and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss M; it's not a big deal." Megan looks up and smiles at the raven haired boy.

"No information." Conner replies bluntly.

"I got information right here." Artemis says smugly, she hands the sheets of paper to Robin who looks at them and laughs. "What?"

"Did you bother to look at them?"

"No, the girls told me to give them to you." Artemis says looking confused.

"Ah… well um these are phone numbers Arty." Robin says smirking. Artemis frowns.

"Stupid girls." Is all the team can make out of the rant she was going on.

"I got nothing either." Wally replies.

"Ah then I would say this mission was unsuccessful, but I got lots of information." Robin says grinning widely. The team gives him a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asks. Robin shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips and signals for the team to head back to the bioship.

Flying back to America on Bioship

"Well? What information did you get?" Wally asks excitedly. Robin reaches into his various pockets and pulls out hundreds of sheets of paper.

"Phone numbers, email addresses, addresses, schools, etc… from about 50 hot Brazilian chicks." Most of the team looks shocked.

"But what about the venom?" Artemis snaps.

"No one knew anything, I asked but they just shook their heads and said no. But good news is that a lot of them wanted to date me since I'm adorable!" Robin says smugly. Wally walks over and begins shifting through the papers.

"AWE COME ON, seriously!" He says after finishing, but then shrinks back at Artemis' look. "Uh I mean, great for you, but I already have the one girl that makes me happy!" He says quickly, which earns a smug look from Artemis. The rest of the team looks confused but doesn't say anything. The team then arrives back at the cave tired and worn out.

"So how was the mission?" Batman asks.

"We were unsuccessful, we have the evidence to believe that the tip off was a false front, since no one knew anything about the shipment." Kaldur said in a leadership voice.

"Very well, wash up we will debrief in the morning and Robin you're coming home tonight." Batman replies sternly. Robin grins and follows his mentor out of the cave.

Later at the Batcave

"Mission was unsuccessful?" _Did you have fun?_

"Yes, no one knew about the shipment." _I got lots of numbers_.

"Very well, when we get home you're going straight to bed." _Tired?_

"Fine. Night." _Yes, love you dad._

"Night." _Love you too Richard._

**I know sappy ending, but like I said, I want to move onto other stories. Please if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! **


	12. Adjectives of a Person

**Ok this is a response to TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba's 100 Word Prompt challenge. Hopefully it is good, this is the first word I'm using for the prompt the other's will be in other stories.  
Calliope: It will be.  
Me: Peoples of Earth and beyond I present my muse Calliope (real muse by the way look up on Google it will tell you!)  
Calliope: Yuppers. So let's get this story into high gear shall we?  
Me: YA!  
Robin: Hey you forgot about me!  
Me: Quiet Calli and I are bonding so go complain somewhere else!  
Robin: No I'm staying here to make sure you don't kill me!  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own nor ever have owned Young Justice don't sue me!_**  
**Words I'm going to use for the prompt  
Gregarious: Sociable  
Cognizant: Aware  
Sanguine: Blood red; cheerfully optimistic  
Stoic: One apparently indifferent to emotion  
Hedonism: A devotion to pleasure as a way of life

Adjectives of a Person

First word is Gregarious:

"Hello Megan, what'cha doing?" Robin asks one morning after breakfast. Megan looks up from her cookbook and sees the raven haired boy looking interested.

"Oh I'm trying a new snickerdoodle recipe, do you wish to help?" Megan asks him. Robin grins and nods. Megan shows him the cookbook and they begin to work.

"Hey Wally, where ya going?" Robin asks the speedster as he walks by.

"No where, why?" Wally asks looking curious.

"No reason, just wanted to know." Wally nods and goes over to the couch to watch TV.

Five minutes of talking with Megan later…

"Wow, I had no idea that you knew so much about cooking. How?" Megan asks the youngest member as he shows her how to properly spoon the cookie dough.

"Oh you pick up lots of talents in my line of work." Robin answers winking.

"Really? But when do we ever go to cooking classes?" Megan asks looking confused.

"Believe me I've been trained for almost every situation possible, cooking is one of them." Robin says casually while handing the batter over to Megan to finish spooning. He then goes over to Kaldur and strikes up a conversation about various marine topics.

"Ah I see, so the jellyfish toxin prevents all poisons in small amounts but the larger it gets the less resistance you have?" Robin asks the team's leader sounding interested.

"Yes." Kaldur answers happily. The two continue talking for a few more minutes, that is until Robin goes and begins chatting it up with Wally on the couch.

"Do you remember the time when Red Arrow, you and I got thrown out of the Mall…"

"Oh yea!"

"Oh and then that time when we forgot the shark repellent and we actually needed it?" The boys begin talking about various hilarious situations when the timer for the cookies goes off.

"Miss M cookies are ready!" Robin shouts, the Martian quickly flies over to the oven and pulls out the perfect golden toned snickerdoodles.

"Yum!" Wally says licking his lips.

"Keep your hands away Baywatch, some of us actually would like more than one cookie!" Artemis walks in and slaps Wally's hand away from the tray.

"Hey Artemis, how was your day today?" Robin asks while munching on one of the cookies. Artemis gives the Boy Wonder a weird look.

"Fine… why are you asking all these questions?" She asks suspiciously. Robin makes a mock hurt face and grins.

"What? I'm a 14 year old teenager so it's in the rule book that I have to be gregarious so I am; besides I like to know what happened during various people's day." Robin says casually.

"Gregarious? What does gregarious mean." Conner at that moment chooses to walk inside. Robin turns towards Conner and smiles.

"Gregarious, adjective meaning seeking and enjoying the company of others or being sociable, tending to move in or form a group with others of the same kind referring to birds that fly in flocks, referring to botany it means growing in groups that are close together but not densely clustered or matted." Robin drones off sounding bored.

"Dude did you memorize a dictionary or something?" Wally asks looking shocked.

"No, it was one of the words that I kept getting wrong on my ESL final exam back when I was living in Britain. Teacher made me memorize the definitions and spellings. Not fun." Robin states casually.

"So English wasn't your first language?" Artemis asks.

"Nope."

"What was?" Kaldur asks sounding interested to see what the team's most experienced member would say. Robin looks at them and grins slyly.

"Limba română a fost prima mea" Robin says before leaving the room and the teens to wonder what he had said.

**I hope that fits the challenge, oh by the way Robin said "Romanian was my first language." Oh and the ESL and Britain parts were made up so don't trust me on that.  
Calliope: Very nice!  
Robin: Wow you based a whole story off of one word… asterous.  
Me: I know, but then again I know everything!  
Robin: No you don't.  
Me: Can't a fangirl dream? Oh and I forgot to mention that I'm going away for one week next week so I won't be updating my stories, so yea be patient though and I promise to try and update when I get back!**


	13. AoaP Cognizant

**Ok this is the next section in my story line for the 100 Word Prompt… sorry for not updating, I lost the motivation, don't know why but I did.  
Calliope: Yea you did.  
Robin: Definitely.  
Me: Wow way to be supportive. Oh and by the way this is going to take place after Failsafe sometime around Disordered… so yea. **  
_Disclaimer: YOUNG JUSTICE WILL NEVER BE MINE –Cry me a waterfall!-_

Words I am going to use for the prompt  
Cognizant: Aware  
Sanguine: Blood red; cheerfully optimistic  
Stoic: One apparently indifferent to emotion  
Hedonism: A devotion to pleasure as a way of life

Adjectives of a Person

Cognizant

He was aware of their troubles. He could see their downcast eyes. He could feel the painful silence that had erupted since the failed mind exercise. Why couldn't they just open up like he did, that was why he was so much happier than the others. The others kept secrets, the others refused to open up, and they denied everything. He had admitted his troubles and now felt like the heavy burden that had been carried with him was lifted. Time for a little group therapy.

"Hey Wally what are you doing?" Robin walks over to his best friend and brother in everything but blood, who just so happened to be moping and looking sad on the couch.

"Nothing." He replies gravely. 'This is going to be harder than I thought…'

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Robin asks as nonchalantly as possible.

"No." Robin folds his arms and sits there next to the redheaded speedster, 'Bruce does this to me to get me to open up, time for a little test drive.' A few seconds later Wally turns to face Robin.

"I don't know, I guess I feel like I failed everyone, Artemis…." He replies softly.

"She doesn't blame you, you know that? She's just as bummed as the rest of you people. No one here is playing the blame game." Robin replies.

"I know, but seriously, what type of heroes are we if we can't save our friends?" Wally replies exasperated.

"It was supposed to force us to experience failure, we did, we survived, and we endured; now we need to get over it. Why don't you go comfort Artemis I think she could use someone's comfort." Robin adds on. The redhead stares at him thoughtfully.

"Good idea, HEEEY ARRRTTTEEEMIS!" He shouts while speeding away from Robin.

_'Target 1 and 2 accomplished'_

"Hey Megan, want some help baking?" Robin asks the Martian who was halfheartedly stirring some batter.

"Sigh, sure thanks." They begin to bake in silence.

"It wasn't your fault, in fact I think it was pretty cool that your powers could do that, as far as I'm concerned, it proves that you are powerful since you endured to the last stroke." Robin replies while licking a spoon clean of leftover batter.

"I know but I endangered you all. I cannot be trusted to use my powers!" She cries softly. Robin places an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"I said the same thing too when I accidentally gave Batman a large gash to the leg from a misplaced bat-a-rang. He just told me to suck it up like a man, and that the wound was not fatal. I realized then that just because you make one mistake and injure someone doesn't mean that it will do more damage. In fact you learn from your mistakes and make it so they don't happen again." Robin says carefully.

"Huh, Canary said the same thing." Is all Megan says.

"Yea. Why don't you bring these to Conner and see if you can cheer him up, you're the only person I know who can make that boy smile." Robin says happily. Megan grins and pulls the finished cookies out of the oven.

"I will, thanks Robin." Robin nods and leaves.

_'Targets 3 and 4 accomplished.'_

That afternoon Robin came across Kaldur swimming in the pool, he had been there for most of the day and everyone was suspecting that he had left for Atlantis.

"Hey Kal, are you trying to drown yourself? You've been in here for the entire day." Robin replies while sitting down next to the pool.

"No friend, I just have a lot on my mind. The water helps me relax more." He replies. Robin notices the saddened tone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kaldur smiles.

"The exercise, I failed as leader and got killed leaving the team. It was foolish."

"You didn't fail as leader, besides; you died for a noble cause to save all of us. Everyone makes sacrifices one time or another. You just got to realize that, and move on ahead learning as you go." Robin says.

"You are very wise for a thirteen year old." Kaldur replies slyly.

"Fourteen."

"What?"

"Fourteen, I turned fourteen. If you're done drowning yourself Miss M made dinner." Robin holds out a hand for Kaldur to grab onto and the two head off to eat.

'I never knew when Robin's birthday was…' Kaldur thinks to himself shocked.

**Sorry for the wait, but I was really in a dump. Gah I hate writer's block it's awful. But on the Brightside I got addicted to the show Batman Beyond recently and it's pretty cool. OH AND WHO SAW THE TRAILER FOR YOUNG JUSTICE, IT WAS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME! If you haven't seen it I can PM you the link just review saying you want it. GO TIGRESS AND DEATHSTROKE!**


End file.
